


Helping Hands

by LadyWolvie82



Category: Metroid Series, Samurai Spirits | Samurai Shodown (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Galford and Nakoruru are an established couple, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWolvie82/pseuds/LadyWolvie82
Summary: Haohmaru, Nakoruru, Galford and Nakoruru's avian companion Mamahaha are struggling to help the French swordswoman Charlotte tackle her foe, when an unexpected person gives them the help needed to ensure victory for their world. One Shot and complete.





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This will be on FFNet as well! Also, this is short on purpose. The lack of extensive dialogue is deliberate as well.

Charlotte is losing a battle against what seemed like an easy foe for the tall blonde to take on, but she made the mistake of underestimating this person. Because of that mistake, she is not far from losing her life in what was supposed to be a simple fight. When Galford, his girlfriend Nakoruru, her avian companion Mamahaha and their friend Haohmaru arrived, even they had trouble fighting the foe. Even noticing the mistake that Charlotte made, they made corrections on their end...but the foe proved to be harder than they thought. First and foremost, it wasn't human. Second, its skillset was something that the group couldn't make out, for it was something that Charlotte's skill set wasn't meant for. Although the blonde blamed herself for making a mistake of her level, it was something that she can't blame herself for - it was also something that the rest of the group couldn't blame her or themselves for. They simply lacked the means to damage it.

The group was on the verge of their last breath when something that looked like it was made from ice struck their foe from an odd angle, instantly killing the creature. Mamahaha went towards the frozen creature and touched it with her beak, causing the creature to explode from the effects of the frozen projectile that struck it, with its shattered body parts landing on the humans, some had more than others. Nakoruru gave her avian companion a pointed look for ruining her outfit, while Galford - poor lad - was caked in said creature's body parts. Surprisingly enough, it was Charlotte who had the least amount on her outfit and was able to clean herself off with ease. It was Haohmaru who spoke for the group a short time later. "Who and what was that?" the samurai asked the rest of his allies, getting shrugs from them. Mamahaha caught a glimpse of a being that had a particular gold and red suit on, with the right arm looking like a mini-cannon and the left hand looking like theirs, getting Nakoruru's attention.

"Hey there! Thanks for saving us!" Galford shouted in the person's direction. Upon taking off the helmet, everyone was stunned to see that it was a female underneath that suit. Charlotte smiled, knowing that it was a woman who saved their lives. "You nearly got yourselves killed by facing Ridley...how he got here is anyone's guess...and the pleasure is all mine. I'll take some food as a form of payment...and the name's Samus, by the way." Samus introduced herself to the group, only for Charlotte and Haohmaru offering her some of their rations. Satisfied with their offerings, Samus offers her assistance to them as another wave of foes, alike to Samus and the group combined, come charging their way. However, they were all prepared and took their enemies down with an ease that made Charlotte blush beet red. Once it was said and done, the world Charlotte, Galford, Nakoruru, Mamahaha and Haohmaru was safe once more. Charlotte parted ways from her allies to have a private chat with Samus.

"Charlotte's your name, right? You did what you could against Ridley. He's always been a thorn in everyone's side. Don't blame yourself for what you don't know. It's my pleasure to help..." Samus comforted the blonde swordswoman, as Charlotte couldn't help but cry from her embarrassment. "Merci beaucoup, mon amie..." was Charlotte's only reply to her new friend, who smiled when someone considered Samus their friend. "Always know that you have helping hands to assist you in your fights, my friend. Nakoruru, yourself, Galford, Mamahaha and Haohmaru will always have my help if you ever need it again. Don't hesitate to let me know if you need help again, okay?" Samus ended their private chat. "Will we see you again one day? Charlotte asked. Samus pulled out a device small enough for Charlotte to carry, but four of them in case Nakoruru, Galford or Haohmaru need Samus' help at any point in their lives.

Shortly after their chat was done, Charlotte returned to her allies, who have cleaned up from the mess Mamahaha unknowingly created. Now that Ridley is destroyed, Samus has one less thing to worry about, while her new friends can live their lives with peace and tranquility once again. "Galford...Nakoruru...Mamahaha...Haohmaru...and Charlotte...I'm grateful for your helping hands in finding Ridley. Now that he is gone, I must go back to my world. I'm sure that we'll meet again someday, my friends. If any of you need me, don't hesitate to let me know - Charlotte has something for each of you, minus Mamahaha. Until we meet again..." Samus tells her new friends after she puts back on her helmet, but not before she gives Mamahaha a kiss on the top of the avian's head, grateful for what the bird did. Moments later, Samus goes into a portal that takes her back to her world, leaving the group in wonder, knowing that a woman saved their lives.

The four humans make a vow to provide helping hands to one another from that moment on - for the sake of humanity, for the sake of a better world for them to live in for as long as they are still alive.

"Thank you Samus..." the group said to the sky in unison.

Their world was safe once more.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I should wrap up the second half of the epilogue to "Second Time Around" next week, if you're wondering. What I said in French was "thank you very much, my friend" if you're wondering.


End file.
